Bunny Tails
by XxSpadesBunnyxX
Summary: Romano and Canada go to a pet shop looking for a new pet after Kuma ran away. Summary sucks, but story is better. Crack pairing) RomaCan, or RomanoxCanada. And shocker: Romano cusses.


**Hey guys~ This story is too make up for the weeks I've been gone and NOT uploading any of my stories…my profile explains why I've been gone so….yeah…**

**Anyways, hope this makes up for some of those weeks.**

**And no. I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be more GerIta, Usuk, and DenNor~ ;P**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Romano's POV_

"What about this one?"

My boyfriend Mateo held up a stupid puppy right in front of my face, a pleading look on his as the mutt wagged his tail side-to-side. I could literally smell the kibble bastard's lunch as it panted happily every second.

I grimaced. "No…too happy."

My boyfriend pouted and returned the mutt to it's glass…container…tank thing, and I groaned as he started to look at the other puppies.

We have been here 2 hours. Do you hear me? TWO DAMNED HOURS. Looking at stupid mutts and other animals, and their stupid cute faces, and their stupid tail wagging!

To sum it up: It was stupid.

I closed my eyes and let out another audible groan.

Mateo stopped playing with the puppies and let out a chuckle.

"You're the one who suggested coming here…"

I groaned again in annoyance. "I was being sarcastic! Why can't you pick your stupid pet so we can leave?!"

"Because~ We have to find the right one…oh! What about this one, eh?"

I groaned for the umpteenth time that day, and tried to remember why the hell we were here in the first place.

Oh yeah…Mateo's stupid polar bear ran off, and Mateo was whining about it. I don't see why it was a big deal. Damned bear couldn't even remember it's master's name. Mateo would be better off without it anyway.

"R-romano?"

"What?" I snapped.

"I-I asked, 'what about this one?'"

I stared at the new mutt in Mateo's hands. It was a German Sheppard by the looks of it. Not much older than 3 months.

"No."

Mateo sighed. "For what reason _this_ time?"

I narrowed my eyes while staring at the black pup in his arms. "Because, it's looks like that potato bastard's dog…um…Astro…or Astroid* or something…."

With another sigh, Mateo put the puppy back in the enclosure, yeah…enclosure... Let's call it that. "Well, that's the last of the puppies in this pet shop. And so far we've looked at the puppies, mice…. _and birds_."

I rolled my eyes as he stressed out the last animal. "Look…I already told you: We are NOT having the same animal that Albino bastard has for a pet."

"His name is _Gilbert_, and you should know that Gilbird is smart enough to deliver letters to France, Spain, and even England!"

My eye twitched in annoyance. "Look…can…you just go and look at the other damned animals?"

He sighed and went to the kittens next. Great. The animal I hate most after dogs.

I rolled my eyes but stopped when something in the corner caught my eyes. Another enclosure…

I walked over to look at it's contents. It was empty except for one dark brown rabbit, which, for some damned reason, had green eyes.

"Cazzo, what the hell are _you_ looking at?"

I felt as if it glared at me as it hopped away, and I returned the gesture, when something caught my eye.

"Che diavolo?" (what the hell?)

I focused my vision, and found a small curled up ball of fur, and apparently, another bunny.

I picked it up, almost mentally cursing myself for not noticing it sooner, and first noticed that it had a dark blue-ish eyes, almost purple, really.

"So…you and your buddy didn't get picked?"

It squeaked softly in response, and I will never. And I mean NEVER admit it, but…it was…damn it…..kinda…_cute._

"What are you looking at?"

I jumped as Mateo came from behind me, his eyebrow raising when he saw the yellow bunny I was holding….right now…in my hands….

If I could turn a color redder than a damned tomato, I would be that color right now.

Without warning, Mateo took the bunny in his arms, the small creature already snuggling up to him. I blushed when I thought about how cute they looked.

"l-let's get this one…" I mumbled.

Mateo stopped cuddling with the bunny for a moment "I didn't catch what you said, so... what?" I sighed. "I said…we should…get this damned rabbit.

I turned a pretty deep shade of red and I shoved my hands in my pockets, and looked away. A habit I got into doing whenever I was embarrassed.

I was taken aback however, when without warning, Mateo pecked my cheek.

"Oui…I think so too…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We got up to the clerk at the cash register, who was this ancient looking man, who I chuckled at when I saw that his name tag read: _Alfred_

Mateo caught this and briefly elbowed me, causing me to stop laughing.

"Oh come on, as if it's not a little funny…" I joked.

"Hello, what can I do for you boys?" The clerk asked.

"U-um we were wondering if we can adopt this bunny…" Mateo asked.

The man smiled. "Well it's nice that Ol' Purple Eyes has finally found a home…"

"What the he- I mean…what do you mean?" I corrected myself, remembering that old people don't like to be cussed at. (I learned my lesson last time with grandpa Rome)

"I mean, the rabbits here are usually adopted for show purposes, and with eyes like that, no one would really adopt it…"

"That's so sad…" Mateo mused.

The man smiled and clapped his hands together. "But, he has a home now! But..um… I don't know about his friend, he's the other rabbit, who has green eyes. He's in the same predicament, but, he has a temper to go along with it. But nonetheless, they're friends…inseparable really…"

I had a bad feeling, and it was confirmed when Mateo turned to face me.

"Oh come on!" I cried out.

"But Romanoooo…" Mateo whined. "They're inseparable! We can't just break them up!"

I groaned and brought my hands to my face. When I removed it, I discovered that Mateo had moved the bunny in front of my face, he himself, trying to beg with freakin' puppy dog eyes.

Goddamn it…

I looked back to the bunny enclosure and found the dark brown rabbit staring, no…more like glaring back at me with large green eyes, as if _daring_ me to take his friend away from him.

I looked between the two rabbits, and made my decision.

"…..fine…"

"Great!" Mateo cheered, bouncing back to the enclosure to pick up the other rabbit. When he came back, he had his arms full, so I took the violet eyed one from him as he fawned over the green eyed one.

The clerk merely watched us, clearly amused, as he clapped his hands together again.

"Great! Now they just need names."

I looked to the bunny in my hands, taking in for the first time how much he looked like Mateo.

"Acero."

The man cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Hmm…and what does that mean?"

I blushed when I caught Mateo smirking at me. He knew Italian from living all these years with me, just as I knew French.

"M-maple….it mean….Maple."

"Great! Now what about the other bunny your friend is holding?"

"Pâtes." Mateo answered.

I raised my eyebrow. "You do know that that means Pasta…..right?"

He punched me playfully on the arm. "Well you got to name yours 'Maple'…"

"Acero." I corrected, Mateo rolling his eyes. "Same thing…"

I pecked him on the cheek before he went outside the shop, while I went on and paid for Acero and Pâtes.

While paying, I looked outside the window, where Mateo was waiting for me. One thing I noticed was that he was holding Pâtes the way he would his polar bear.

I inwardly smiled and the clerk gave me back my change.

"He seems pretty happy, doesn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"He looks like he already loves that bunny. It usually snaps at strangers it doesn't know..."

I winced. Finding out that your life story was similar to a _rabbit_ didn't always feel good.

"But hey...Maybe he just has that way with people..." He winked, causing me to blush.

"Yeah...he...kinda does..."

After I left the store and caught up with Mateo, we started to make our way to the car.

"You were in there a while, what were you and that man talking about?"

I blushed. "N-Nothing..."

He chuckled. Dammit, he can see though my lies.

He got in the car, and I looked at Acero, who was now staring at me with an amused look.

I chuckled. "I can already tell you and Mateo think alike."

The bunny stretched up and licked my chin as if agreeing to my statement, before going back to sleep in my arms.

I chuckled and smiled at the small bundle of fur in my arms.

_I'm kinda glad that bear ran away..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**The End~**

**Oh, and a few things~**

***Aster is Germany's dog's name. Romano just can't remember, or at least doesn't care to remember…**

**Also...at pet stores, those set ups in the middle of the store, it's like a glass container, pen, enclosure thing, and I have no idea what it's called, so I just called them enclosures.**

**Also, random fact, Acero is a mini lop with yellow fur, and of course purple eyes, and Pâtes is also a mini lop, but with dark brown fur, and green eyes.**

**Also, Acero is Italian for Maple, and Pâtes is French for pasta. But I think you already got that…**

**Again, I wrote this to try to make up for the weeks I've been gone, but, I'm not dead, and I'll try to upload my other stuff also.**

***Holds up Acero in front of face* Please review?**

**Also, should I do more RomaCan fics?**


End file.
